vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun VHS 2002
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This videocassette is for private home viewing only. It is not authorized for any other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. Duplication in whole or in part of this videocassette is prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Entertainment Disney Bumpers * Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD Opening Previews *Winnie the Pooh: Frankenpooh and Spookable Pooh *Mickey's House of Villains *Monsters Inc. *Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Now Available to Own on Video Opening Previews (cont.) *Rolie Polie Olie Videos *Playhouse Disney *Playhouse Disney Live Join Us After the Movie *Hey Kids, There's More Fun Coming Up Right After the Movie. Be Sure to Catch Playhouse Disney's Newest Star Stanley in a Special Bonus Cartoon: "Dolphin Talk" Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Program Opening Credits *Nelvana Limited and Sparkling* Present - In Association with Playhouse Disney *Kristen Bone as Zowie *Cole Caplan as Olie *Len Carlson as Pappy *Catherina Disher as Mom *Ellen-Ray Hennessy as Bonita *Adrian Truss as Dad & Gizmo *Joshua Tucci as Billy *Phillip Williams as Baxter *And Featuring: James Woods as Gloomius Maximus *Executive Producers: William Joyce, Scott Dyer, Michael Hirsh, Corinne Kouper, Patrick Loubert *Written by: Nadine van der Velde *Produced by: Gullaume Hellouin, Pam Lehn *Directed by: Ron Pitts *"William Joyce's Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun" Ending Credits * Supervising Director: Mike Fallows * Line Producer: Susie Grondin * Technical Producers: Christophe Archambault, Eric Flaherty * Art Director: Rudolph Stussi * Storyboards by; Andrew Tan, Lance Taylor, Christophe Vilez * Picture Editors: Karen Saunders, Richard Bond * Production Supervisor: Steve Chadwick * Production Managers: Jennie Bernet, Zev Lepofsky, Caroline Sourfis * Production Coordinators: Michelle English, Jen Glasser, Stephanie Klavaros, Christine Reinaudo * Production Assistant: Nadine Mombo * Script Coordinator: Alice Prodanou * Casting: Sally Stiner, Jessie Thomas * Casting Supervisor: Dee Shipley * Casting Coordinator: Danis Goulet * Casting Assistant: Elisabeth Soares * In Order of Appearance: ** James Woods - Gloomius Maximus ** Kyle Fairlie - Spaceboy & Young Dad ** Joshua Tucci - Billy Beval ** Kristen Bone - Zowie ** Cole Caplan - Olie ** Robert Smith - Spot & Spacedog ** Catherine Disher - Mom & TV Journalist ** Rebecca Benner - Pollie Pi ** Noah Reid - Screwy ** Ali Mukaddam - Wheelie ** Len Carlson - Pappy & TV Announcer ** Adrian Truss - Dad and Gizmo ** Michael Cera - Young Gizmo ** Paul Haddad - Willy Jollie ** Juan Chioran - Wally Jollie ** Neil Crone - Doctor Geary ** Philip Williams - Baxter ** Ellen-Ray Hennessy - Bonita ** Sunday Muse - Binky ** Jake Goldsbie - Junior Littlegreen ** Richard Binsley - Gene Littlegreen * Voice Director: Jessie Thomson * Recording Engineer: Robert Cobban * Recording Assistants: Kerry Bones, Edmon Chan, Tatyana Terzopoulos * Assistant Director: Ron Migliore * Timing Directors: Larry Cariou, Kevin McDonagh * Lighting Director: Jordan Thsitlewood * Animation Directors: Christophe Malcombe, Michel Raimbault * Modelers: Albert Ang, Dana Boadway, Andrew Bonar, Paul Cieniuch, Fred Ni, Bill Pong, Greg Scroble, Helen Zotalis * Scene Build: Laurent Laban, Benoit Lacosye, Aranud de Mullenheim, Fabenne Rivory, Lawrence Viallon * Animation by Sparx*: Xavier De Broucker, Christopher GèRon, Christèle Jolens, Bernard LacRoix, Laurent Lan Nang Fan, Sarah Lellouche, Nathan Perre, Fabienne Rivoery * Additional Animation: Robert Padovan, Mark Stanger * Lip Sync Artists: Peter Hudecki, Bruno Tacchino * CGI Technical Directors: Dave Altman, Andrew Bonar, Darin Bruistow, TJ Galda, Lisa Kelly, Mark Koren, Ryan Lewis, Bill Pong, Greg Scoble, Paul van Emmerik, Dean Warren * Assistant Picture Editors: Alicia Lee, Sonia Godding * Systems Administrator: Mike Reid * Software Support: Remko Noteboom * Audio & Videotape Pre-Production: Terry Carter, Steve Foster, Jeff Howard, Ken Hurlbut, Steve Keeping, Ed Kodar, Lexifer MacCrimmon, Colin McMahon, Catroina Murphy, Jean Vanhaelem, Geoff Walton, Henry Watkins, Helena Werren, David Wright * Director of Post Production: Rob Kirkpatrick * Post Production Managers: Barry Craigmyle * Post Production Coordinator: Brian Marsh * Post Production Assistants: Joey Aguiar, Steve Henry * Supervising Sound Editor: Glenn Barna * Music Supervisor: Mike Northcott * Music by: Great Big Music Inc., Brent Barkman, Peter Coulman, Carl Lenox, Tim Thorney, Tom Torney * Gloomous Songs Sung by: Carl Lenox * Theme Song Sung by: Brent Barkman * Sound Effects Editors: John Bakits, Curtis Harry, Craig Marshall, Eric Matter-Hurlbut, Sean Pearson, Sue Robertson * Dialogue Editors: Rick Dubiel, Keith Traver * Music Assistant: Norm Beaver * Music Recording Engineer: Dave Tedesco * Re-Recording Engineers: Ric Jurgens * On Line Editor: Frank Biasi * A Canada-France CoProduction * Co-Produced by Nelvana Limited and Mètal Hurlant Productions s.a.r.l. - In Coproduction with La Cinquième with Assistance of the Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Canada and the Participation of Telefine - In Association with The Candian Broadcasting Corporation and DMovie Central through Corus Entertainment and Playhouse Disney and Centre National De La Cinèmatorgraphie * ©2002 Nelvana Limited/Sparkling* All Rights Reserved Closing Logos * Disney Channel * Sparkling* * Nelvana - Nelvana is a Corus Entertainment Company Opening Titles * Stanley Episode Titles * "Dolphin Talk" Ending Credits *Developed by: Jim Jinkins & David Campbell *Based on the Books Created by: Griff and Ticktock Publishing, LTD. *Executive Producers; Jim Jinkins & David Campbell *Supervising Producer: Jack Spillum *Directed by: Jeff Buckland *Produced by: Melanei Grisanti *Story Editor: Jeff Kindley *Written by: **"Dolphin Talk" - Dennis Garvey & Tommy Nichols **'Whole Lotta Snakin' Goin' on" - Dennis Garvey & Tommy Nichols *Production Manager: Tina Moglia *Script Coordinator: Jill Cozza *Starring: **Jessica D. Stone - Stanley **Charles Shaughnessy - Dennis *Also Starring: Khylan Jones, David Landsberg, Rebne Mujica, Ari Myers, Shawn Pyform, Hynden Walch *Voice Director: Kent Meredirth *Talent Manager: Tsukasa Nakamori *Main Title Theme by: Peter Luure *Performed by Baha Men - Baha Men appears courtesy of S-Curve Records *Musical Score by: Stuart Kollmorgen *"Great Big Book of Everything" Song by: Dan Sawyer and Mark York *Art Director: Pat Giles *Design Coordinator: Doug Condon *Character/Prop Designers: Tony DiStefanio, Keith Gardner, Piero Piluso *Background Designers: Willy Hartland, Lynda Nettleship, Chris Palesty *Storyboards by: **"Dolphin Talk" - Joy Kolisky **"Whole Lotta Snakin' Goin' on" - Barking Bullfrog Cartoon Company, Inc. *Storyboard Supervisor: Bob Arkwright *Storyboard Revisions: Keith Robert Conroy, Bradley Rodriguez, Irene Wu *Storyboard Coordinator: Tina Moglia *Storyboard Slugging: My Chatterton *Sheet Timing: Scott and Kathy Fiander, Barking Bullfrog Cartoon Company, Inc., Dev Ramsaran *Mouth Expourses: John Schnall *Color Supervisor: Sopgie Kittredge *Color Stylists: Doug Condon, Beatriz Helan Ramos, Paul Zadnowicz *Production Assistant: Jill Cozza *Production Intenrs Alexander Woo, Crystal Yoon Soon Jeung, Seth Wrobel *Timing Supervisor: John Schnall *Animatic Coordinator: Fabiana Ferreira *Track Reading: Harry Chang *Overseas Animation Studio: Plus One Animation *Animation Director: Choon Man Lee *Overseas Animation Supervisor: Ric Machin *Overseas Layout Supervisor: Marcus Wagenfuher *Post Production Supervisor: John P. Catapano *Editor: Daniel J. Rosen *Post Production Assistant: Michelle Ferraiolo *Dialogue Editors: Chris Robertson, Stavros Stavrpoulos *Sound Design: Pomann Sound *Supervising SFX Editor: Lou Esposito *Dubbing Mixer: Michele Ciment *Video Supervisor: Frank Drucker *Video Facility: Post Perfect *"Stanley" was developed in consultant with the members of the Cognitive Sill Group of Proejct Zero at Harvard School of Education *Special Thanks to: Wildlife Conservation Society *Executive Consultant: Bill Gross Closing Logos *Cartoon Cola, A Cartoon Pizza Company - Cartoon Pizza Worldwide Delivery *in association with: Playhouse Disney Channel *©2001 Disney Enterprises, Inc. Category:Nelvana Category:2002 Category:Disney Channel Category:VHS Category:Sparkling* Category:Rolie Polie Olie Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:2002 video releases Category:2000s